A computing device may have access to a large quantity of data files stored locally and/or remotely from the computing device. Such a computing device may present a user interface that provides a representation of the different data files that the computing device has access to at a particular time. The computing device may detect input associated with the user interface intended to locate one or more such data files. Such interaction may not always quickly or efficiently locate the particular data file(s) that the user wishes to interact with at a particular time, however.